Shugo chara 3!
by Tifjleung
Summary: 3 years after the battle of the emberyo, a new generation of evil is created and want to destroy the world, Its up to the new generation of shugo chara to save the world
1. Chapter 1

_3 whole years has passed after the whole embryo incident with Easter. Now an even greater cooperation came to be Eeggs. Eeggs plans on destroying the world with x eggs. _

I stood infront of the gates at Seiyo Academy. "what and interesting place..." i thought to myself. "Hurry Aire! you dont want to be late for class!" my first chara named Hanashiko i call her hana for short. "your right!' i said to her 'and it's my first day too! lets go!" I ran as fast as i could. My brown eyes scanning the hall for people while my midnight purple hair floated behind me. It ended up that i was late after all T-T i ran to the main office my shoes making a tmp tmp tmp sound off the floors... curse these high heeled shoes i muttered. As i got my schedule i wondered, i wonder if there are any other barers in this school. I looked down at my schedule. Looks like im in the moon class... I ran to the moon class room. SHHT the door slid open as the teacher stood before me. "oh good you're here' she smiled' well wait untill i get you and introduce you to the class." she smiled. WOAH! i thought... she sure is nice... A few minutes later i came in to introduce myself. I wrote my name quickly but neatly on the smart board. it said "Takashine Aire" i turned around to the class. "Ohiyo! my name is Takashine Aire! i hope we can all be friends ^-^" the teacher nodded approvingly. "Aire... there are charas in this room... i can sense it..." Hana said. I gasped softly. so the're were barers in this place.. huh. "Takashine you can sit with Kyle over there in the second row. Kyle raise your hand" he raised his hand. He had nice brown eyes and soft black hair. I could tell that he was popular because 1. he was wearing some weird cape thing and 2. all the girls had hearts in their eyes. i rolled my eyes and sat down behind him. "wow aire, that was so rude ." my second chara, Misuki exclaimed. I rolled my eyes again. "you're not being your true self aire!" ichigo, my third chara said. I glared at her. "we know you're all cute and such ^-^" Aoi, my last and final (thank god) chara said. What ever...  
i glared my supersonic death glare at them. The all screamed and hid in their eggs. i whispered "im gonna cook you tonight and eat you AHAHAHAHAHA" oh course, i whispered. my charas probably trembled in fear. I smirked. Then i noticed something, 2 small tiny flying things were circling Kyle's head. i screamed/whispered to my charas, are those the charas you were detecting? They peeked out of their eggs and looked. Yes! they exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. One point for me. yay. The bell hasn't rung yet which makes me suspicious. Kyle turned around and gave me a fancy invite. "what is this for? a tea party or something?" i asked him. He nodded. All the girls had hearts in their eyes. "he doesn't speak much." i whispered to my charas. They nodded. It seems only then, was he able to speak. "sorry, i kinda chara changed with one of my charas... oh wait. Sorry i was imagining something, there are no such things as...-" It seems like just then he noticed my charas floating around me. i nooded "yeah... -.-'" okay come to the royal garden after school-" "oh great shall i get some ancient darjeeling tea and sandwhiches?" i asked sarcastically "cause i have skating practice after school" of course i lied "of can you come tomorrow?" i nodded. Then. RINGGGGGGGGG schools over... i felt a shver as i saw a creepy guy staring at me. He had a really bad hearts egg presence. I shivered.


	2. Chapter 2 charanari Sweet Love!

Hey! im back! what no cheering? fine... lets get on with it! heres a review!  
"Hi! my name is Takashine Aire! i have 4 shugo chara, miyuki, hanashiko or hana, ichigo and aoi. i recently enrolled to Seiyo Academy and was invited to a tea party! Exciting :)"  
TIME SKIPPY TO AFTER SCHOOL^_^  
I walked across the fields, slowly. i was...bored. there was nothing to do... \(*^*)/  
i wanted to do something. Too bad i lied, or i would have gone to the tea party. Nani nani nani nani nani nani! i heard the sound, it was an X-egg ) 0_0 great... It attacked and i dodged.  
KYLE POV  
"Guys! i sense an X-egg" i said nervously to the rest of the guardians.  
AIRE POV  
Rrgh. Misuki come on! i shouted. "watashi no koroko, unlock!" i heard a voice rrgh someones watching me gosh! Charanari! sweet love! (brief explanation of outfit. Purple hair tied into a side ponytail. Top piece looks like Miku's except its pink with gold running through it. Skirt is the same. shoes are high heeled gold, 3 cm. Accessories, pink headband and gold earrings.) "woah!"some random girl called out. its a character transformation! she said "no one has been able to do it until Hinamori Amu 3 years ago!" i rolled my eyes. "come on aire! lets go!" i nodded. Ping! a microphone with hearts all over it appeared in my hand. "Love Love Love" i sang. \^-^/ Music heart song! pink hearts floated out of my microphone. and circled the x-egg. The egg was trapped. i smirked i caught it now! i clapped my hands and PING! a star shaped microphone appeared in my hands. i sang a scale. "Lovely Star song!' i shouted. as stars encircled the egg along the hearts. 'PURIFY!" the egg purified and returned back to its owner. I transformed into my regular self. i heard clapping as i turned around. EH?! i shouted. Kyle and his random club of weird cape wearers were watching me. EEP! Kyle grinned at me. "skating huh?" "URUSAI YOU!" i shouted at him. The older looking boy to the left of him sighed. "come on lets go, and you too." he pointed at me. I swear i would kill him later.  
i went into the royal garden. Woah it was huge. And i sat down. "so tell me about your charas Aire..." "1st of all i didn't give you permission to call me by my first name..." i glared at him. "and 2nd why should i?" he smirked. he held up a picture of me when i was a kid. i glared at him... future blackmailer here! i mean where did he get my picture?! "fine" i groaned. "come on out -.- i said to my charas." the came out. "first... this is hanashiko or hana for short. She represents my dream to become more orginized. second, this is miyuki, she represents my dream to become confident of my singing. third this is ichigo, my dream to become cute and giggly of that sort..." Kyle smirked. I swear i was going to kill that guy. "and... Aoi, my dream to become more cool..." now... i said, tell me about Hinamori amu.  
TIME SKIP TO AFTER EXPLAIN -hey watch the anime-  
I went back home still getting the feeling that something... was not right.


End file.
